Look Who's Talking
by Jazzylee123
Summary: Bella is famous, but not all is as it appears. Full sumary inside
1. Looks Can Be Decieving

**Bella Swan is a famous singer. Famous actress. The 'it' girl of the decade. Were did she get all of this talent from? Her parents are never mentioned. She decides to take a break from the life every girl wants, to become a 'normal' girl. She goes to Forks High School, where she meets the Cullens. But not everything is as it appears to be. Bella must make a decision between life…or love.**

Chapter 1: Looks can be deceiving

"No, hon. The lamp goes in the corner near the futon, not the sofa. Duh!"

"Sorry, Miss Swan. I won't make that mistake again."

"You won't have to do it ever again once you put it in the right spot because it will already be there!" Man, this dude is getting annoying. Wait. You don't know me yet, do you? Well, since you don't, to you I might sound something along the lines of bitchy. Don't worry, that's not the real me, just the part of me that is a famous star. I don't usually get that way, unless some stupid people don't know the difference between a sofa and a futon.

I'm Isabella Swan. You may get to know me better as time goes on.J Sorry about the smiley face. I just love them.J I like sad faces, too.L But it's better to be happy.

I am currently at my new house in Forks, Washington. It is the middle of January, so I should make quite a show tomorrow when I go to the local high school to learn things of which I learned long ago. And I mean long ago.

After everything had been place in their proper arrangements, I headed upstairs to get ready for bed, even though sleeping is over-rated. I finally fall into my dream state at about 2:30 AM.

I wake up at 6 after getting a grand total of 3 ½ hours of sleeping. In the shower I watch the little sprinkles of water drop on my skin, then slide of, as if my arm is crying. I get dressed and put on my wig, long brown, like my hair is now, but a little more of a chocolate shade, dark brown eyeliner that doesn't make me look goth, black mascara, gold eye shadow, and topaz contacts.

At 7:21, I am ready to go to school. It'll take me two minutes to drive there and find a parking spot, and three to get my papers from the office, leaving me four minutes to get to my performing arts class.

As I am going up the steps to the office, I sense someone staring at me. _Not unusual_, I think to myself. _It's just that I'm new. That's all._ I turn around to see this really buff dude staring at me with amazement. His eyes look very dark, almost black, with a few specks of gold in them. Yeah, I've been told that I have very keen senses. A tall blonde comes and drags, very elegantly I might add, him away. The dude looks so familiar, but where have I seen him before? I have no clue.

The office was an interesting fiasco.

I walk in, cautiously.

"Who are you? I don't think I have seen you around here before."

"That's because this is my first day here," I explain this to her as if she was a five year old who needs to learn to eat lunch before a cookie. "I'm Isabella Talbot, and I'm sorry for the rudeness, I am just extremely stressed right now. But please call me Bella." I gave her one of my famous smiles. The tabloids said that it would dazzle anyone within a ten-mile radius. I really hope they're right.

"Bella Talbot, is it?" she flips through paper after paper. "Ah, yes. Here we are. Has anyone ever told you that you sound exactly like Bella Swan? You even have the same name and smile as her."

Damn it.

"Really? Yes, people have told me that, but I don't think about it often. Who would want to be a celebrity?"

"Who _wouldn't_ want to be a celebrity? All the fame, everyone knowing your name, 5 star hotels,-"

"Paparazzi, stalkers, signing autographs until your hand falls off. Yeah that's the life." From the look on her face, I believe I had just ruined her dream of becoming famous. Oh well. I'd rather make people unhappy then have my secret blown.

God damn it all.

I have a minute to get to class. At least if I'm late I can run super fast, as long as no one is around to see.J

Here's my schedule:

**(A/N this is kinda my actual schedule for my own school, but some of it's different)**

0 Period: Theatre/Music

I choose theatre.

Period 1: Art

Yay.J I'm really good at sketching and pointillism.

Period 2: Gate Science

Awesome. I hope we don't have to cut up frogs. **(A/N insider with my drama class. Lolz)**

Period 3: Senior Algebra **(I'm not sure if that's actually what it's called)**

Yeah. I am a full grade ahead. Woo.

Period 4: Free

Library for me.

Lunch

Period 5: Language Arts(gate, again)

Period 6: Government

Period 7: History

I hate history, especially memorizing the dates.

Of course, after school I have to go to singing and movie rehearsals. Joy.

I love theatre. It is my life. As I sit down, I see that the class is almost full. The room is split evenly between boys and girls. Everyone had their attention on three different things: Most of the boys had their eyes on me, the girls were looking at this one boy who looks familiar, but for the second time that day, I do not know where I know him from. It is a totally different person this time, but I have the same sense of déjà vu with this kid. L I don't know, but this is a befuddling mystery. The Mystery of the Person Who Sees Other People that Look Familiar. Yes, I have an amazing imagination. The boy was probably the only one who wasn't looking at anything in particular. He looked deep in thought. I notice that he has probably the best golden-brown eyes you will ever see in your lifetime. The teacher, Mr. Smith, started talking, causing Green-eyes to jump a few inches off his chair, startled.

"Good morning, students. I hope you had a great weekend."

"Yes, Mr. Smith," they all recited. Wow, this is going to be a great year.

"To start off the day, I would like to introduce a new student to you. Please stand up Isabella, and introduce yourself."

I walk up to the front of the class and start babbling.

"I am Isabella Talbot, but skip the formality and call me Bella," I look over to the teacher and wait for directions.

"What are you waiting for? Tell us about you, and personally you," dang, he's very demanding.

"All right. My favorite color is either brown, green, or scarlet, but I have yet to figure that out. I love traveling. In fact, I have been to every single state, all of Europe, Guam, Mexico, Antarctica, and Australia. My favorite place is either Paris or London. I love singing and acting. And m-"

"Well, I think that's enough, Miss Talbot. Please sit." I sit down. "Very good. Now, who wants to tell me what play they want to do this year?"

**Well, that was the first chapter. If i made any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, point them out to me. I don't care if i get flames, and i'm not going to use the 'this is my first fanfic story' excuse. So yeah, if you have any suggestions for the play I'm all open, except for romeo adn juliet. i feel that story is played out. BYE BYE!!!**


	2. AN

**I just have to say that I am extremely happy right now.**

1) **For personal reasons**

And

**2) Because Obama won the election!!!!**

**Sorry for all of you who wanted McCain or Nader but I really wanted Obama for pres. and I must admit that I am a little biased because we were both born in Hawaii.**

**So send me a message if ya'll want to talk about it, because even though I'm kinda young (not old enough to vote) I have a great outlook on this.**


End file.
